


Pink's Will

by MoomooBare



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Politics, Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: In the future, half-gems are praised and utilized by Homeworld. They make up for what gems lack, and their human nature is deeply suppressed by brutal training. Those who are deemed unfit for their role are banished to Earth and have their gem taken away. Pink was the latest hybrid to fill Pink Diamond's role in the Diamond Authority, but now, she has to live off Earth's resources with a Rose Quartz and an dull Pearl. But, they soon find out there's a war brewing on Earth, and they see the worst side of humanity.





	1. Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting super into Sci-fi stuff lately and wanted to make my own little story about ailens and shit. I also haven't posted in like half a year?? So yes, I don't know if this story will be updated much but I plan on making new chapters when I have the time since i loved writing this a lot uwu. Also it isn't that great since I had no one proof read it, but I thankfully put it through grammarly ;).

Pink's hand ghosted around the missing area where her gem had once been. The surgery was a success, but her main purpose for existing was stripped away from her. It was a failure, she had failed. She would be shipped off to Earth to live with the small number of humans that still roamed the dried-up world. She wouldn't be called Pink Diamond anymore, but instead a human name her parent would give her. She already knew what they'd do back at Earth; she'd be treated like a fine china dish that would crack under the slightest pressure. They'd put her through adjustment programs and treat her like an incompetent child even though she was learning Ph.D. level mathematics and scientific reasoning beyond a common human's intellect. Other human children would tease her, shove her around, because she knew most of them through their time spent on Homeworld. They'd laugh, _‘Oh look at Pink Diamond! Are the Diamonds really that dumb that they'd be sent to earth?! You thought you were always better than us now look at where you are!'_

The words they'll laugh once she gets to Earth would be true. She had failed a test most half-gems completed with full success. It was a shameful, embarrassing thing to fail such an easy test. Especially when you carry around the galaxies most powerful matriarch on your navel. The Diamonds had been told about her failure, and they were too ashamed to utter a solemn goodbye to the half-gem they'd raised in a lab room. Usually, after a half-gem had failed their test they were allowed to have a farewell meeting with their commander, peers, and subordinates. But the Diamonds had quickly scheduled the movement of her gem once the results got to them. She tried contacting them through the diamond line to explain her failure and how there must've been a mistake with the scores, but as soon as she activated it the line denied her use of its services saying she was not authorized to the caller ID: Pink Diamond.

Uneasiness had caused her legs to tremble. She bit back the bile that rose in her throat.

This couldn't be happening,

where did she go wrong?

Quartz soldiers had come into her chambers to escort her to the operation room. Her gem would be given to another human child who possessed the same charts as she did as an infant. Except the diamonds had learned their mistake from her. She was the first to fail the role as Pink Diamond, and surely the last knowing too well White Diamond's hunger for perfection in her authority. The pure gem had not learned from her unity with Pink's ancestor, Steven Quartz Universe. She only grew better at manipulation and learned that half-gems were the next step to creating fine, disposable soldiers, mechanics, builders, and even fellow diamonds. It also cut the resources used to create gems in half since they could re-use a gem once a half-gem died.

It was perfect in theory. What the diamonds didn't expect was human nature to get in the way. Suicides were common from all the pressure put on to half-gems. Most of their original bodies were higher-rank gems who breed with a human more out of love than demand. Most of them could not fit the cut their original form did causing the need for a test. If you failed, your gem was removed, and due to a scientific breakthrough made by a bored Peridot, the diamonds could now put your gem into another human being who fits that mold better. Whether you survived the movement of your gem depended on luck. Some people did fine without their gem. It was generally pearls or lowly ranked gem hybrids who survived since their gems didn't require much energy, but gems like quartz or god forbid diamonds were most likely to die. It was a miracle Pink didn't die after surgery, but that didn't guarantee she'd live much longer either. She already felt her body growing weaker from being deprived of her gem's energy. She was going to live though, at least live long enough to be sent to Earth and meet her human family. If you weren't dead right away it meant you survived the hard part. Now, you just had to keep your body alive for how many days you wanted to live on Earth. Which in Pink's case wouldn't be long since Earth was a planet looked down upon by every galactic tyrant beyond the Diamond Authority.

And she was going to be sent on a crowded escape pod with other rejects to live on that shit filled planet.

Her hand rubbed her now bare stomach.

What had she done wrong? She answered each question with ease and represented true knowledge of her duty with each hand-written answer she gave. She answered the moral-based questions with the same logic and beliefs her fellow diamonds had taught her, yet she flunked so horrendously on the test that she was getting her gem removed…She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

What hurt the most was the emotional pain. She thought they loved her, they wanted, and needed her. She'd been given so much praise by all three of her fellow diamonds she didn't understand why they were willing to toss her away so quickly. White had even given her the nickname ‘Starlight', only the original Pink Diamond was granted that nickname of high praise.

A single silver tear ran down her cheek. She briskly wiped it away. Tears showed weakness, and she wasn't weak. This was a mistake, and they'll be sorry.

Her gem was laid carelessly down on a silver rack next to medical equipment. Its underside was glazed with blood as a few strings of flesh curved around its edges. She could always steal it and insert it back into her body. She thought better of it full well knowing she'd be executed on the spot if she did such a thing. She just wanted to hold it one last time. She took it off the rack and it felt cold in her hands. It glimmered against the sun-generated room. So beautiful and it was once hers.

The door opened as she admired her gem. The diamond chime played its theme full of betrayal and lost; it was Blue Diamond's ring.

She looked at Pink than the gem in her hands.

"We have to take it away now," Blue said.

"What did I do wrong, Blue? Was I not strong enough to be a leader, is it because I don't grasp gem language that well? Is it because I came out too small, or I wasn't developing right those few months? Tell me what went wrong." The words came out with strong emotional and it took a lot not to burst into tears.

"It was White Diamond's choice, I'm very sorry."

Pink looked up and saw tears coursing down what she considered to be her older sister's face.

"You don't want me to leave so don't let White make me leave!" Pink cried. "Please, Blue I'm begging you!"

The older gem only ignored her as she took away Pink's gem from her grasp. Blue Diamond was ten times her size and there was no way to physically stop her from leaving without hanging on to her robes. She dangled off the other diamond's arm sleeve causing a rip to course through it.

"Please, Blue! Please!"

Blue picked her up by her jumpsuit's collar and placed her on the floor. "I love you very much, Pink, I promise to visit you on Earth while I can."

"If you loved me you wouldn't let her do this to me! You won't visit me, stop feeding me your lies!"

Blue just ignored her, briskly walking to the exit. "I will have a fleet of Quartz soldiers escort you to your escape pod. Be ready in twenty minutes."

Blue placed her hand on the door's hand sensor. It opened and Blue Diamond stepped out as Pink spewed out curses and gem slurs at her.

* * *

The pod wasn't as crowded as she thought it'd be. It was her and two other rejects. One of them looked like a pearl considering he big nose and agile movements. Her eyes were red-rimmed as she clutched her two hands together. Pink tried to make conversation with her, but the girl only looked up at her with a blank stare. The other reject was a Rose Quartz soldier. She had the standard bulky build and long, curly hair. She was stiff and her face blank. Years of ruthless military training had sucked the life out of that once lively face. But that façade didn't trick Pink. They hardly ever got rid of Quartz Soldiers since training was expensive and lengthy. Instead of taking their qualification test at the standard fourteen years of age like most gems, Quartz soldiers were tested at the age of sixteen to fit in more training. Homeworld's armies were flawless, and if you didn't make the cut you'd be sent to clean up construction sites and work with Bismuths. The only reason why the Rose Quartz could've been rejected was if she wasn't emotionally stable enough or showed signs of rebelling like the first batch of Rose Quartz did.

When they took off for flight Pink clenched her teeth. Her stomach did a huge flop as they entered zero gravity, and she remembered what Yellow had always told her to do. She held her breath and made sure to clench her stomach to ease the stress. Human bodies were sensitive to gravity change, Yellow had told her, and experienced feelings of discomfort or nausea once entering new gravity. Then the feeling stopped and Pink felt herself be pleasantly lifted from her seat. The only thing that kept them from gliding around like a bunch of morons was their seat belts.

The pearl let out a delighted laugh and Pink then realized her flaw—she was too goofy to be someone's slave. The Rose Quartz let out a startled gasp then let out a laugh. Pink held a straight face as she watched them with an icy glare. The Rose Quartz caught it and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're not a diamond anymore, don't look at us like we're beneath you."

Pink flinched as her cheeks flushed with rage. She bit her tongue and only looked down. Something probed at her leg and Pink saw it was a white bag. She pulled it from under her chair and looked at the contents inside; an apple, two water bottles, a can of spam meat, two slices of bread, a packet of ketchup, and a small cup of pudding with no spoon. How generous of them. The food started gliding out of the bag and Pink desperately clawed at them only grabbing onto the apple and can of spam. The Pearl let out a delighted laugh as she clapped her hands together. She grabbed the cup of pudding and pulled back the lid. She stuck her tongue in it and drank the thick liquid.

"Hey, that's mine! It was in my bag! Give it back!" Pink cried as she snatched the pudding cup from Pearl. Her big nose had a good dot of pudding on it and her face was smeared with it. Pink clutched onto the plastic up, crushing it.

"You don't take what's mine you worthless, gem."

The Pearl looked at her with utmost hurt in her eyes. Tears started to pour from them mingling in with the pudding on her cheeks. She burst out in sobs and covered her face. The food still comically floated around as the space pod broke out in an awkward silence.

The Rose Quartz looked for a white bag under her chair and pulled it out. She dug through it and handed Pearl her pudding. "I don't like sweets much, you can have mine. I'm pretty sure you have a bag of food under your chair too so now you have two pudding cups."

The Pearl instantly cheered up and squawked like a bird. The Rose Quartz collected all of Pink's food and shoved it into her arms. "Eat up, highness."

Pink only gave her a cold stare as she shoved her food back inside the disposable bag and closed it shut with a clenched fist. She felt the food bob underneath her grip and it only made her angrier.

Who did they think they are? They're nothing but servants. She failed over a mistake made by a diamond whose judgment was clouded because of how much of a conceited idiot she was. If they were back on Homeworld both of them would've been shattered by the way they deliberately disrespected her. This was not fair, this shouldn't be happening to her. Fucking idiots, traitors, they'd never get a Pink Diamond like her.

For the whole ride to Earth, the Space pod was filled with noisy chattered between the Pearl and Rose Quartz. She wanted to talk so bad. She'd never been left out like this before, but it was okay because after this trip she would never have to see them again.

What felt like a few hours of drifting off in space was actually a day in Earth time. They landed in their destination late afternoon in the middle of a dried landscape. The Rose Quartz made a show of kicking the space pod's hatch door open even though it could've been easily unlocked by the hand sensor next to it. The Pearl giggled and Pink only glared with hate in her eyes. Rose Quartz was the first to leave the Space pod, Pearl next, and Pink followed in tow with her bag of food pressed tightly to her chest. They looked like settlers on a newly discovered planet with their crashed ship and freaky, futuristic jumpsuits.

"I think they navigated our craft wrong," The Pearl said as she knelt down and played with the sandy soil. She scooped up a chunk of it with her index finger and tasted it. Pink watched with disgust as the Pearl smacked her lips than spat it out and blew raspberries.

"Yuck!"

The Rose Quartz laughed, "Well you aren't supposed to eat dirt, Pearlie. It doesn't taste as great as pudding."

Pink felt her heart clench as a newfound pain made tears brim her eyes. They'd already given each other nicknames while Pink had only made enemies out of them. Why didn't they like her? She was Pink Diamond.

Pearl pouted as she got up from the ground. She looked at Pink, "You're a leader right? What are we going to do?"

Pink jumped then looked down at her feet. "I'm not a leader anymore."

The Rose Quartz then kicked her in the knee causing her to cry out and drop to the floor. "We weren't asking. Stop being such a pissant towards us and help us out. You are a leader even if they rejected you and sent you off to Earth. We're asking for help, not a reason to pity you."

Pink only stared as tears fell down her eyes. She wiped them off and stood making sure not to slouch her shoulders. She was shorter than the Rose Quartz, but she needed to show her she was strong and she wouldn't take lightly being kicked around.

"That is affirmative I've been trained to be a leader of one of the strongest authorities in the galaxy, yet I've shown great failure in which my role was taken from me. I'm not a reliable leader, but if it's a leader you want out of me I'll give you just that," Pink saw they were both listening and continued, "I highly doubt our ship crashed landed off its given destination. My guess is that The Diamonds accidentally set us off onto the wrong course, or the first-responders sent out to retrieve us and send us to our human parents are late or we're early."

"But what if we really are off course and nobody will be here to get us?" The Pearl asked.

Pink wanted to shrug but didn't. "We'll wait until sun-down. If they don't show then we'll set camp and rest here for the night. We'll set out and see what's around us. Do you guys have any food left?"

"I have some spam and bread left," The Rose Quartz said," I hate sandwiches so I didn't bother."

"Well, if they don't show we're eating cooked spam sandwiches tonight. You guys can call me Pink if you want..Until they give us our human names." She held her bag of food tighter to her chest. The Rose Quartz clapped a hand down on her right shoulder making her jump.

"Alright, Pink, you can call me Rose. Pearl likes being called Pearlie but either or is fine."

Pearlie nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sorry about eating your pudding on the pod."

"It's..fine. I'm sorry for being rude. Our statuses don't matter anymore and we're equals now," The words came out smoothly but they felt so forced to Pink.

Pearlie smiled. "It's okay, we're friends now."

"Yeah, friends, sure."

Rose sat down on a sandy rock and slumped her shoulders. The jumpsuit looked uncomfortably tight on her but she wore it well. She blew a puff of air out causing her bangs to fly.

"This is going to be one helluva long day."

Pearlie giggled but Rose, by all means, didn't mean to be funny.

* * *

 

Most of the day was spent waiting around and talking about whatever was on their young minds. Rose laid on the sand as she stared up at the sky. Pink stared at her. She was a really beautiful Quartz for being a reject. Her form didn't look like her human parent, unlike Pink. Pink held a vague resemblance to the original Pink Diamond. She looked more like the mural on her old moon base than anything. They only shared Pink eyes and hair that took generations of genetic modifications to be present in Pink's DNA. But Rose looked like any other Quartz soldier that had a few quirks here and there. Nothing perfect but nothing too wrong either.

The horizon line was soon painted with a deep purple and orange none of the girls had seen before. There were no sunsets on homeworld only a world filled with generated lights produced by endless machinery. The air had grown cooler as the sun began to set. No first-responders had come to their aid. Pink was the one who began camp. She stayed close by their spot and collected twigs and other flammable organisms they could use for a fire. She placed them in a pile and Rose watched as Pink scooped up a handful of dirt and crushed it in her hands. Pink gems have formed in her hand and she struck them together hoping to get a spark. Pearlie was too invested in the sunset to care what the others were doing. Everything was so new and organic, it was truly wonderful.

"Son of a bitch!" Pink murmured as she struck the gems together to no avail.

"Here let me try," Rose said as she took the stones from Pink. She held them close by the fire and got a spark on the third strike. The fire started off small, burning a few wilted leaves, then grew to a moderate size that would help keep all of them warm.

Pearlie clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, it's so pretty!"

Rose only smiled as Pink watched the fire flicker. She could've lit it. Pearlie went to touch the fire, but Rose swatted her hand away. Her blue eyes turned wide as she held her hand.

"You can't touch it, Pearl! It'll hurt your form really bad," Rose said.

Pearlie nodded her head in understanding as she kissed her hand. Pearlie wasn't a goof, she was slow and no gem would want a slow Pearl. Pink felt bad for her because life could be nothing but miserable for someone who lacked intelligence. Pearlie seemed happy enough though, but Pink knew her stupidity could get her killed one day. Poor Pearlie.

They cooked their three cans of spam over the fire and placed the slabs of meat on their bread. Pearlie insisted on putting apple slices on her sandwich so Rose broke the apple into small pieces that would fit in the sandwich. Pink and Rose watched with disgust as Pearlie poured packets of ketchup onto the apple chunks. She wolfed down her sandwich in five minutes and downed it with some water.

"That was the best supper I've had in a while! My master only let me eat wheat bread and rotten veggies, super gross!" Pearlie exclaimed as she watched the fire crackle and flicker clearly mesmerized by it.

"Well, we don't have masters anymore. We can eat whatever we want and cherish it," Rose said as she forced herself to eat the spam sandwich.

Pink only nodded. She wasn't hungry and was already feeling heavily homesick. She wanted to believe Blue would visit her on Earth but knew it was just another lie. Everything they'd told her was a lie.

Rose was half-way done with her sandwich when she looked at Pink. Pink looked back and just shrugged.

"You don't talk much. What's on your mind, princess?" Rose asked.

"Nothing I just…Want to go home."

"Homeworld isn't home anymore, this is our home now."

Pink only stared at her feet.

"Well, I guess it must be hard for you. You were a diamond and now look at you here eating a lousy spam sandwich in the middle of nowhere with a stupid fire keeping you warm. I'd be pretty pissed too if the world screwed me over like that."

"I don't need your pity. I failed and that's that."

Rose laughed. "You didn't fail, Pink Diamond. Do you know the original Pink Diamond was a jester? She was an entitled kid pretty much. Compare her to you, you're a total fucking nerd. You'd be a better Peridot than anything with all those fancy terms you use," Rose said.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying not everyone is meant to be someone else. My commander wanted me to be this strong soldier who always acted serious and robotic. I wasn't though and I hated fighting more than anything. Personally, I think war is stupid and whoever starts one should be hung by the balls."

Pink laughed and Rose did too.

"That's a pretty gnarly way to put something," Pink said.

Rose shrugged. "I wasn't cut out for the job. I liked watching things grow instead of killing them. I always wanted to be a Lapis Lazuli truthfully. They're so important for fertilizing land for organisms like us."

"Don't feel too special, all you goddamn Rose Quartzes are hippies."

Rose gave Pink a punch on the shoulder making them both laugh.

"Don't make fun cause I'm a hippie, loser."

Pink smiled and rolled her eyes. Pearlie caught on to the happy mood and joyfully clapped her hands and shouted. They talked until their yawns started to interrupt their speech, and more empty sentences were being made. Pearlie was the first to fail asleep on the ground, Rose crashed afterward, but Pink stayed up a little longer to collect her thoughts.

Where were the other humans? They hadn't seen any activity other than a few critters moving around. No aircrafts had flown over the sky during the day, and the land was too serene for it having civilization on it. She prayed someone would find them in the morning to no one in particular, and fell asleep a few moments later.


	2. Bubble

**Yellow came in White’s chambers uninvited. She was fuming as her hands shook with rage. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks were flushed. “I can’t believe you, White! You just looked at her scores and decided not to talk about them to us?! You can’t keep on passing around Pink’s gem like it’s some human child’s toy forever!”**

**White Diamond stared out her chamber’s observation deck that displayed all of Homeworld. Many technological advances had been made over the decades. The Homeworld prior to hybrid breeding looked old and flashy compared to the Homeworld White stared at down below. It was perfect, there was only a question of whether it’d stay perfect. It seemed anything perfect had always failed White in some way.**

**“Are you listening to me?! I’m talking to you!” Yellow bellowed as she made a show of punching the armrest to White’s throne. The room gave a slight tremble from the blow. White turned around and smile at the little dent Yellow had made on her throne. Imperfections, oh they were everywhere in her little authority.**

**“Yellow, so small, why do you try to make yourself look so big? My decision is clear. The poor little human was not cut for the job.”**

**“Neither was Pink yet you pushed her into being something she never was,” Yellow said, “and then looked what happened.”**

**“And your point is? Have you considered that perhaps I was afraid this hybrid would fall victim to the same lapse of judgment our Pink did and that’s why I banished her?”**

**“We both know that’s a lie, White. You’ve seen how she responded to the simulation games we asked her to play. On each simulation, she raised the virtual colony to great success not showing an ounce of empathy for the organisms that inhabited it. If I’m not mistaken, she even killed off an entire species of alien that threatened to attack the colony. She was protective of her gems and would not let her opinions or feelings delay or influence her leadership. It seems like you had a personal problem with her, White. I reviewed her scores with Blue and we were both shocked she got banished. She scored almost perfectly only missing two moral questions.”**

**“Her score still wasn’t perfect,” White gritted through clenched teeth. Yellow could tell she was getting under her skin.**

**That’s fine, she can control my gem for all I care, I just want her to know I’m not backing down to her again, Yellow thought, She’s taken away our only hope.**

**“So weren’t the other Pink Diamond hybrids who ruled. Though, I could hardly say rule. The hybrids more entertained you than anything.”**

**“Get out.”**

**“Not until you-“**

**“I said get out before I bubble you for a whole millennium!” White shrieked.**

**“You made a mistake, White Diamond. If Homeworld goes into catastrophe you’ll be the one to blame.”**

**“And if there are only two diamonds in the authority you’ll be to blame,” White remarked.**

**Yellow only smiled. White could be petty all she wanted, but her threats were empty. Blue would rather join Yellow’s shards than serve under someone she’s hated for eras.**

**“So be it, White.”**

**Yellow left the room swiftly. White watched as that same glow of pink crept on her cheeks like it did hundreds of years ago. Her fingertips touched the heated surface of them. Her own words horrified her,**

**‘Nothing ever stays perfect.’**

* * *

Pink washed her face in a nearby rain puddle. The water was murky with muddy sand and she sifted through it with her hands. The cool water felt good against her greasy face. She ran the rest of the water through her hair ruffling it. She never cared much about her appearance back on Homeworld. There was no gem to impress with beauty other than White, but Pink always reasoned the Diamond would be more impressed with data than looks.

Pink stood up from her kneeling position and stretched her cramped muscles. Sleeping on the sandy, hard ground was dreadful. She woke up every two hours from the pain and it almost seemed impossible to fall back asleep every time. She cracked her neck and let out a soft sigh.

She really missed Homeworld. She missed her bed, her hot baths, and the delicious feasts White had slave humans prepare for her. She thought about Cauliflower with cheese and wanted to cry.

She was never going back though, so all she had to do was suck it up. She was already thinking about a new name to call herself. She wasn’t Pink Diamond anymore, and only calling herself that would make the healing process longer.

The first time in forever she thought about her mother. To keep the gem line pure most Pink Diamond’s would have to give up their form before menopause. Though, most of them wouldn’t live that long. Pink’s mother was the lucky few to live a long life. She wondered if maybe her mother had her own name saved for her that none of the Diamonds knew about. She wondered if it was beautiful, and what language the name itself descended from. Blue always told her her mother was the intellectual type and always held second meaning in everything she did. Pink hoped her mother saw her the way normal human mothers saw their children; a beautiful, living thing.

Pink doubted it, she’d stolen life from her mother. Who would feel love and attachment to a thing that was sucking away life? Who became a parasite inside the womb?

No mothers of Hybrids loved their children, because it was their own form of being banished. Of having their existence erased and their legacy dead after a few millenniums.

Life was unfair.

Pink saw Pearlie and Rose fast asleep on the ground. They were probably used to living like this in a way. Pearlie probably only got to sleep on a wood board most of her life, while Rose had to share a cot with five other soldiers. They were used to these brutal conditions, and Pink felt like a fool for envying them. She re-joined the group and sat on a small rock. The fire was a small blaze that cracked here and there. Pink fed it some dead leaves to get the fire going. She hoped the smoke produced from it would attract any people nearby if there were any people nearby. Pink had scanned the skies for any aircraft of some kind or trace of one. There were none and only a few large vultures circled the air near a dead animal corpse.

They had to find help soon, or they’d starve to death out here if dehydration didn’t get them first. There were plenty of cactuses nearby to get water from, but they’d have to hunt the desert's wildlife for food. The animals out here could be infested with some disease for all Pink knew.

Rose stirred next to her feet and woke up with her eyes half shut. She looked puzzled for a few moments then smiled at Pink in the warmest way.—Almost like she was happy to see her, Pink highly doubted it.

“Good morning, Princess. Sleep well?”

“Don’t try to humor yourself, “Pink said with a smile, “We both know I didn’t sleep well.”

Rose shrugged. “It was worth asking. Happy’s not up yet?”

It took a minute for Pink to realize Rose was talking about Pearlie. “No, she hasn’t stirred a bit. She’s probably getting back on all the hours of sleep she’s missed.”

“I hope she gets a good family that treats her well,” Rose said as she watched Pearlie sleep.

Pink had a feeling none of them would meet their families. Besides she was already getting attached to Pearlie and Rose against her better judgment. The family she imagined in her mind included them, and this freak accident seemed to form a bond between them. She really liked being with them.

“I think we all deserve a good family…So we can y’know be kids and stuff.” Pink said.

“My childhood Is gone and wasted little one. In two years I’ll be eighteen. Not much time for childhood, really.”

“I don’t know, what do human teenagers do?”

“You think I’d know?” Rose asked. “Nobody on Homeworld like us knows what it’s really like to be a human.”

“If there were people like us on Homeworld they would’ve been on the escape pod with us,” Pink remarked.

“You know what I mean. Honestly, I’m scared to live here. What if they don’t like us? Or treats us differently like they did back home?”

“I’m sure they won’t, and if they do you got me and Pearlie. We like you.”

Rose looked like she was going to cry for a moment but blinked her tears away. She pulled Pink into a tight, bone-crushing hug. Pink hugged the bigger girl back and patted her on the back. Pink guessed this acceptance was new to Rose and something in her heart ached a little.

“You’re crushing me!” Pink cried as her cheeks became a flushed pink.

Rose pulled away clearly embarrassed. “I’m s-sorry I-“

Pink shook her head, “It’s okay, I liked it until you started blocking the air from my lungs.”

Rose turned a light pink and smiled brightly. “I try.”

Next, to them, Pearlie woke up from her deep slumber. She rubbed at her big eyes as a fine line of drool dripped from her mouth. She looked rejuvenated as her skin was turned into a healthy white instead of its deathly pale color. “Good morning!”

Pearlie noticed Rose’s hands on Pink’s waist and her expression of merriness turned into disgust. “Ew! You guys were kissing!”

Pink glanced at Rose’s hands on her waist and turned a deep scarlet. She shoved Rose off of her causing the other girl to gasp. “We weren’t kissing! We were just hugging!”

“Kissing! You guys were kissing that’s so nasty!” Pearlie laughed as she pointed a finger at Pink.

“We were not! I’d never kissed Rose! That’s disgusting, I’d rather catch every terminal illness there is than kiss her!”

Rose put a hand to her heart, “Ouch that kind of hurt, Pinkie. I’ll have you know I’m probably the prettiest woman you’d ever laid eyes on. And you didn’t say that when we were kissing!”

Pearlie laughed obnoxiously loud as she covered her mouth. Pink grabbed Rose by her jumpsuit’s collar. “We both know we never kissed! I would never, ever kiss someone like you! I would never even dream of it!”

Pearlie’s laughing stopped as a heavy silence hung in the air. Genuine hurt glazed Rose’s eyes and Pink flinched. She was surprised to see Rose start to cry and was even more surprised to see her hurt turn into rage. She shoved Pink to the ground and her head hit a stone. Her teeth clattered roughly together as pain shot through her skull. She grabbed her head to ease the pain and noticed blood on her fingers. She was too in shock to notice the chunk of tooth she’d cracked off.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-“

“Just leave me alone! I don’t care!” Tears were brewing in her eyes. Pink pressed her tongue against her damaged front tooth and spat out the cracked piece. She looked at her piece of tooth and burst into tears. They fell freely as her sobs echoed throughout the vast desert. They were never getting families, Pink was never going home to Homeworld, and she was stuck on this shitty planet forever!

Pink covered her face as she cried. She didn’t want them to see how ugly and vulnerable she looked. Now she was imperfect and would never smile again. Rose kneeled down by Pink and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Rose peeled Pink’s hands away from her face and tried to inspect the broken tooth. Pink clamped her lips shut as she looked away from Rose, teary-eyed.

“Pink, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to shove you down like that and I feel like a huge asshole for it, but please let me see how bad your tooth is—and your head.”

“No! I look ugly now and it’s all your fault!”

Rose winced, “Please, I need to see if you’re okay. I’m so sorry.”

Pink hesitated, then opened her mouth for Rose. Rose tilted Pink’s head up and let out a low sigh. “I mean it doesn’t look bad on you. It’s like a cute quirk. Look! Smile for Pearlie!”

  
Pink flashed her teeth for Pearlie as tears still streamed down. Pearlie broke into tears, “I’m so sorry! It’s my fault! My stupid fault!” Pearlie cried as she hit herself upside the head. “I’m so stupid like everyone said on Homeworld! They always made fun of me asking why I was so stupid s-since I had a forehead gem, and they were right! I’m just stupid!”

“Oh, Pearlie, it’s not your fault,” Rose said.

“Yeah, it’s Rose’s fault. You didn’t break my tooth or give me a concussion.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t be rude to me and hurt my feelings,” Rose said as she glared at Pink.

Pearlie on sniffled as she wiped her tears. “It’s not?”

“No, it’s both of our faults. You did nothing wrong, you’re very very smart and wise. Me and Pink were acting like idiots,” Rose said.

Pearlie nodded and gave both of them a hug. She then looked at the tooth. “Are we going to bury it?”

“I-...I mean if you want to, “Rose said.

Pearlie smiled, “I’m going to bury it since half of Pink’s tooth died.”

As Pearlie buried a small grave for Pink’s tooth Rose inspected her head injury.

“It’s not that bad, diva. It’s just a tiny cut. You’ll live.”

Rose was about to join Pearlie’s side when Pink stopped her. “W-wait! I’m sorry I didn’t mean what I said…I just got embarrassed because I never kissed anyone before and I just met you and I’m just really sorry. You aren’t bad looking and I wouldn’t want to contract every terminal illness before kissing you—N-not that I want to kiss you or anything! I ju-“

“It’s okay, Pink. Don’t worry about it.” Rose said with a smile.

“R-right..”

Pink watched as Pearlie buried her tooth. It was such a stupid thing—seeing both of them crowded around it like it was an actual corpse. Pink wanted to laugh but didn’t have the strength too. She massaged her head as her tongue ran over the missing gap of her tooth. She leaned against the rock and rubbed her hand against the sand. As she did she felt something quiver beneath it. The small quiver turned into a heavy rumble that made Rose and Pearlie snap their heads around in confusion. Small rocks bounced on the ground as Pink struggled to get on her feet.

Pearlie let out a wail and clung on to Rose. Pink was trapped in a trance with her eyes glued to the ground. Cracks started to form as the shaking grew more violent. It knocked Pink off her feet, and Rose started to scream something intangible. A loud blast shot from the ground as chunks of Earth showered onto them. Pink shielded her eyes and watched in pure terror as an organism of some kind thrust itself from out of the ground. It was roughly ten feet tall with a flat body. Four legs sharp as daggers protruded out of each side of its body. Antennas shot from its tiny head as beady eyes stared Pink down. On top of its antennas were horns and Pink could see an almost human-like brain underneath its transparent skull. Green saliva dripped from its huge mouth that was covered in teeth.

Pink felt her breathing become rigid as she slowly backed away from the organism. Her legs shook as beads of sweat formed on her upper brow. Pearlie let out a scream that triggered something in the creature. It let out an ear-piercing screech as it stood on its hindquarters. Its front legs dangled in mid-air then roughly came down on Pink. She readied herself for the blow and closed her eyes.

This was how she was going to die. How her legacy would end.

Something warmed in her belly as a soft glow started to emerge from it. Her eyes were screwed shut as her body quivered. A loud clonk only came and Pink opened her eyes in confusion. She stared in bewilderment as the creature only continued to strike down in rage.

It was her bubble, she’d formed her bubble. 


	3. Lane Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's been no update, I've been lazy and had a huge writer's block.

**Blue sat in utter silence. The tears rolled down her cheeks but no sobs came. The ground below her glistens as she caresses it. Her fingertips pick up dirt from the tracks of a child's shoe; the same child that was hers in every way. There would always be grief in Blue's life. The discomfort of the hole in her being never being filled. Each Pink was different in their own way and never fulfilled White's vision of the Diamond Authority. They were individuals in their entirety, but each left their mark on Homeworld.**

**Pink Era-1 being the first one to capture Homeworld's heart. She was the court jester, but soon became the light of their lives. All the Diamonds lives took a complete one-eighty when pink came to be. They were impersonal to each other, and White was just their supervisor, but Pink had changed that. They were a family and Pink was their daughter. Conquering planets didn't matter in the grand scheme of things nor did their colonies. All that mattered was them and Pink.**

**Only, she'd betrayed them in every way. It was selfish to think like that, but it would be absurd to say Pink was loyal. She saw a vision of Earth without gem kind, so what did she do? Pink rebelled against them and faked her own shattering leaving them in the dark for eons. Only to find out it was her all along. She was the notorious Rose Quartz and now she took the form of a human child. Except, that child's existence sparked something in White. She saw the potential a hybrid carried and passed around Pink's gem like it was nothing once he died.**

**Era-4 Pink was the first hybrid created by Homeworld. Her existence spawned mix feelings from Gems all over. Steven was their messiah and the one to change the rules for everyone. He changed Homeworld for the better, and when Era-4 was born Gems were still grieving his death.**

**White had picked the most fertile and genetically superior humans to breed Era-4; While also trying to make a genetic template to match Pink's face perfectly. It was a long and tedious project that took a tow on everyone. When they finally found a way to plant Pink's gem inside the baby's body it was like ending a long marathon. All the eggs they'd fertilized and disposed of was worth it. They'd mastered the start of a long chain of Pink Diamonds. They celebrated the baby's birth with a galactic jubilee.**

**Era-4 was only distinctive because of her scientific origins. Except, Era-5 was the closest they'd gotten to having Pink back, but she committed suicide by age sixteen. The frail thing had used her jumpsuit to hang herself. She was beautiful and remarkably small compared to the rest of them. She always had a way with words and put a smile on all three of them. White was too hard on her just like she was with Pink. But, Era-5 didn't start a rebellion she took her life instead. Somehow that felt much worse.**

**The sobs finally came as tears trickled down her cheeks. She held her robe in a crushing grip. She couldn't do this anymore. What was the point of making these beings? Was it just for White's pleasure or some fantasy she was trying to live out? These humans have hope and dreams and fears beyond them. They'll never be Pink because Pink is dead. She's been dead for three hundred years. She didn't want to play White's game anymore; today was the last straw. She looked around at Era-7's chamber for the last time and swiftly sat up. She left the room to find Pearl waiting patiently for her outside. She made the diamond sign at Blue's appearance.**

**Blue waved it off, "Don't, that symbol is dead."**

**Behind Blue locks, Pearl's eyes widen, but her posture remained the same. "Yes, my diamond."**

**"Call me, Blue."**

**"Yes, B-blue Diamond."**

**"When we go back to my chambers pull up Rose Quartz's and The Gem War's records please."**

**"As soon as possible my-Blue."**

**A smile formed onto Blue's lips as she briskly walked back to her chambers. She sat down on her throne as Pearl pulled up the records. They flashed in front of Blue's eyes as crude drawings of Pink's shattering and Rose Quartz came into play. Now let's see how you did it, Pink, Blue thought.**

**Her fingers swiped through the blocks of text as she examined every fight to speech performed by Rose.**

* * *

 

The sun was hot against her skin. Spring was coming to an end, as grueling Summer came to be. The heat made her tired which meant lesser hours at the construction site. The pay was already shitty, and not working her usual twelve-hour shifts would leave her homeless. Being a hybrid was hard enough and having a page-full of criminal activity didn't help much either.

Lane grabbed the shower head and rinsed the soap suds off her breast. Staying in this shitty camp cost half her pay, but at least the food was edible, and her bed was sometimes warm. They pumped drugs into her with a needle but that was okay. Whatever the hell was in it made her feel great. She suspected heroin or cocaine to be the culprit or some compound of bizarre drugs. It didn't matter they made her feel nice. Plus, she liked the guys around here. She guessed the old gem-tale of Quartz soldiers and Lapis Lazuli's not getting along was a myth. She felt more comfortable around Quartz soldiers and Agates than she did with Lapis Lazulis. Though, they never understood Lane's obsession with water. It was a huge chunk of her life and sitting in the shower was like being rejuvenated. Lane looked up at the open roof-top and sighed.

Sometimes she missed being in Homeworld, but that was only sometimes. She more missed her status than anything. She missed the routine of waking up and training for twelve straight hours. The schedule Homeworld had her on keeping her focused; now her brain was always scattered or off in some other realm.

Sighing, she rinsed herself off and turned off the shower head. She took her towel off its rack and dried herself off. The Camp didn't have much privacy. Everyone just usually got dressed in front of each other. Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out of the bathtub. She winced as her feet picked up dirt. She left the bathroom and opened the wooden door to the barracks. The Camp use to be an old military fort, but now it was used to house hybrids. Though, Lane would be a liar if she said the stockroom of weapons the camp stored didn't scare her.Rowdy chatter filled the barracks as other gals were getting dressed in their own work uniforms or day clothes. Each bunk bed held two lockers to store clothes and other necessities. Lane’s was on the far end of the barracks near the front door. She shared it with a Carnelian named Carby who helped run the Camp’s garden. She was fairly young but a pioneer of the camp. She was on the same pod with the founder, Tzarina, and helped set everything up. Though, despite her status, she chose to stay with the normies in the barracks. Carby was already dressed in her stained overalls and red long-sleeve polo. Her muddy boots hung off the top bunk as she read a worn magazine dating back to 2023.

“Morning,” Carby said as she yawned.

“The hell are you reading now,” Lane said as she put the combo to her locker in. The old things were rusty and pretty fucked up but they served their purpose.

“Eh, nothing really, just looking at pictures of gardens.”

Lane let out a dry laugh, “Why would you do that when we have a whole fucking garden?”

“Because, it’s nice to see all the pretty flowers that use to blossom before the war,” Carby replied sarcastically as she hopped down from the bunk. She rolled up the magazine and slipped it into her back pocket.Lane dropped her towel as she slipped on her undergarments. Before she used to get cat-called in the barracks until she slugged one of the quartzes for trying to feel her up.—That stopped the cat-calling for good. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Carby.”

“I know, but someone is going to slick you good one day for your mouth,” Carby said as she shrugged and walked off. Lane watched her go as she wrinkled out her jeans. She was still on the fence on whether or not they were friends. They were polar opposites and talking to Carby was like talking to a brick wall at times. The gem hardly showed emotion too and would often ignore Lane’s snarky comments. Yet there were times they’d go out for beers in the camp’s bar or smoke squares in the garden and talk about whatever.  
  
Their conversations would always drift to Homeworld and their parents. Only a few hybrids got to meet their parents. If you were lucky you’d get to see your father after training. But nobody ever got to meet their mothers; they were usually dead or used to pump out more kids if their fertility was valued. Being harvested for mating was just as bad as being banished to Earth. You were treated worse than a Pearl and if rumors were true whipped and drugged. There was no respect for them but Carby claimed she knew her mother when she was young. Mating outside of harvesting was punishable by death or banishment. Everything Homeworld did was with perfect articulation. There was a reason why certain hybrids were forced to conceive together. There was no love in it, but rather perfection. It was all about matching the perfect genes together to create an even better being. Falling in love was out of order. Creating a being outside of ordered mating was unprecedented. Yet, Carby’s parents took the risk anyway.  
  
She said they lived in Homeworld’s ruins with other gems or hybrids for around five years. She was small and weak whenever Quartzes found them. The group of refugees lived like scavengers and stole from Homeworld’s food banks for soldiers. Homeworld put her into the children’s hybrid faculty where they thought her to write in gem and basic technology of Homeworld. It was the program most hybrids went into when they turned the age of five. Lane remembered when she went to the children’s faculty. They called you numbers but the children always had secret names for each other. They were usually human names or their gem type translated into different languages; like Spanish or German.

Carby said The Children’s faculty was hard for her. She didn’t fit in with the other kids because she was too short and hardly knew any English. They teased her and called her stupid for not understanding basic concepts like a gem destabilizer. She was already on a fine course to being banished the moment she started her training, Carby told her.

 _“Nobody liked me on Homeworld. I was alien to them as much as they were to me. I would cry for my mother and father at night until I was eight. Being banished was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and Tzarina was the one who made me feel like something.—That I was someone with a purpose and can take my own course in life.”_ Carby said this with the help of too many beers. The smell reeked off of her and the bar’s poorly dim lights glistened her tears, Lane remembered having an urge to wipe them away and embrace Carby. She didn’t though; she numbly watched her friend suffer.

Lane threw her muscle shirt on as she buckled up her jeans. She grabbed her beaten, leather belt from her locker and tied it around her jean’s hoops. It fit snug on her waist making the jeans more comfortable. She quickly tied her tennis shoes on, put on some deodorant, then slammed her locker shut.

The sun felt even worse without a shower head on providing cool water for her skin. The sun was like an angered devil in the sky as it tormented Earth. The Camp was quiet with morning chatter. It was always tranquil in the mornings, but rowdy and obnoxious at night. The Kitchen was serving black coffee with blueberry bagels, and the bar refused to serve alcohol during such an early hour. A heavy-buffed girl, an agate Lane assumed, was getting rallied up at the bartender. The bartender was a Peridot with heavy nicotine addiction. She went through two packs of cigarettes a week, and one a day if she was really pissed off. Her name was Olive and was banished for having dyslexia; she was otherwise referred to as Peri.

She was cleaning a plastic mug with a dirty rag as the Agate screamed profanities and slurs. Olive took it like a champ as always, but Lane knew she’d pull out a cigarette real soon.

“Why can’t you serve alcohol in the mornings! This is such bullshit! What’s the point of a bar if it’s only open for three hours a night!”

“Well if you don’t like it you can gladly leave the camp and go somewhere else! I have the right to refuse service to anyone! It says it right there!” Olive pointed a finger to a wooden sign Lane assumed she carved. The Agate’s face was getting flushed as she spoke. Her hands started to tremble with visible rage. Lane walked up to the bar taking a sit in one of the stools. “Can I get a cup of beer?”

Olive shot her an ugly look still trying to keep her cool.—It took a lot to get Olive mad surprisingly but everyone had their breaking point. Olive poured orange juice into the mug with a glass pitcher. She slid it to Lane who started to drink from the cup. She winced as pulp slid down her throat—she hated orange juice with pulp. Olive turned her attention to the agate and if looks could kill the agate would’ve definitely dropped dead on the floor. The Agate backed off as Olive spoke; her tone was heavy but low as it entered a dangerous whisper.

“If you think for one second I’m just some lowly Peridot turned bartender think again. I got banished from Homeworld for murdering two of my peers in training. I was working with the European Mafia before I came here and I have personal connections with Tzarina. Do not cross me.”

Lane watched with great amusement as The Agate opened her mouth then closed it only to stalk off. Lane laughed and hollered pumping a fist in the air. “That look on their faces never gets old, Peri!”

“Will you stop that you’re making a scene people are already staring,” Olive said as she reached into her apron’s pocket for a cigarette. Her hands were shaking frantically as she lit it.

“Don’t be such a nervous nutcase. It was badass! You don’t take shit from nobody!”

“I had to take shit from my superiors for a decade. Their idiocy drove me to murder. I’m not proud of it but threatening people with violence is the only thing that gets them in order. It’s ridiculous.”

“Homeworld did one thing right then,” Lane said as she drank from her mug.

Olive drummed her fingers on the bar’s counter in deep thought as her forehead creased. Her cigarette hung from her mouth making her look older, more adult.

“Homeworld did nothing right. Their hierarchy is failed and surprisingly personal for it being lead on to be impersonal. It’s been doomed for years.”

“That’s one way to look at it,” Lane said. Her voice felt weak to her own ears but she had nothing else to say. Mentioning Homeworld was something taboo—almost painful. The mere utter of its name brought back memories of an old home; A safe place to slumber in your chambers undisturbed without being robbed or raped. Cold corridors without a sun beating down on you as you worked.

Being native to Homeworld was a privilege yet a curse. Like all good things, it came with a price that Lane, Olive, or anyone in the camp for that matter didn’t have to bear. Their rights to Homeworld have been stripped away from them the moment they’d set foot on the dried lands of Earth. It was easier to forget about it than dwell in the past or what could’ve been.

“That’s the only way to look at it. It’s only enjoyable for privileged gems. Speaking of which, “ a cheeky smile crossed Olive’s face, “A Diamond got banished a few days ago.”

A piece of heavy pulp and seed lodged into her windpipe as she choked on her juice. A fine line of it escaped her mouth as she managed to swallow. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Are you fucking serious?”

“As serious as I can be. Nobody in the committee believed it either when we got modified an escape pod was nearing the area. There’s a Pink Diamond, a Rose Quartz, and a Pearl—All gems that hardly get banished. Either Homeworld has too many gems or the Diamond Authority is running roughshod. I can only imagine the cost of maintaining an agriculture unit designed to specifically create new breeds of plant for hybrid consumption. Not only that but providing basic housing, oxygen supply, doctors, the list just keeps on adding up.”

“Do you think they’ll be sending more hybrids down?” Lane asked. She was genuinely interested now.

“If The Diamonds are willing to get rid of their own who knows how many they’ll throw away. Either way, Tzarina is sending out the militia to go look for them before the Baratas get to them first. Their site landed near the Baratas breeding grounds,” Lane watched as Olive pulled out a tracker from her apron. It was circular in design with a makeshift antenna to pick up Baratas near the area. They’d stolen it from an abandoned lab months ago and now everyone on the committee had one. Olive zoomed it out from their current location and pin printed it to the escape pod’s location. She pointed to a red ball that was moving slowly east towards the pod. “These things can move up to ten to thirty miles per hour underground. It started moving shortly after nightfall which I’m guessing is when it picked up the scent of humans nearby. We’re hoping they started moving around the same time or set up camp far from the pod.”

“Most hybrids stay in their escape pods though,” Lane said.

“Which is what we’re fearing. The militia hasn’t notified us yet so I don’t know what’s going on.”

“A Pink Diamond though…That’s amazing. Do you think she’ll take over?”

“If she was banished she obviously didn’t have any leadership skills. There are only two ways I see her existence here at camp, she’ll either be loved or hated. But Tzarina says when we find her we’ll keep her and put her through tests.”

“For what though?”

“I can’t say.” Olive put the tracker back in her apron and ignored Lane for the rest of that morning. Lane didn’t mind because she had a lot to take in; something to think and contemplate about in the early morning. She was almost excited for Pink’s entry completely forgetting about the Rose Quartz and Pearl onboard. She set up a pedestal for Pink without even knowing her. When the gate’s opened later that afternoon she was excited and the first to see Pink Diamond in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
